


I Am In Fact A sNaCk

by NetSlayer



Series: DR.LAMP Oneshots with PLATONIC TWINS [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Virgil, Cute, DRLAMP - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, Poly, Praise Kink, Remus is a soft boi, Sex, Smut, Top Remus, Virgil is an anxious baby, bdsm tributes, color system, dlamp - Freeform, it's really just remus and virgil, mention of polyamorous relationships, mentions dlamp - Freeform, mentions exhibitionism, moans, no beta we die like men, sexy talk, soft, the twins are not fucking, the twins are sharing boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: While all of Remus's other boyfriends and Roman is out and about, that just leaves Virgil and Remus alone in the mind palace.“What cha’ doing in the kitchen Vee? Looking for a snack?” Virgil smirked and walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a glass to fill with water.“I have decided that I am a snack, it just seems that nobody is hungry.”....."I'm fucking starving."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, DLAMP, DRLAMP, Dukexiety, Virgil/Remus, mentions dlamp, mostly remus/virgil, platonic - Relationship, platonic brotherly love - Relationship, platonic creative twins, vauge mentions of drlamp
Series: DR.LAMP Oneshots with PLATONIC TWINS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 251





	I Am In Fact A sNaCk

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and smut, wrote this originally for a friend. Enjoy!!

Remus couldn’t be happier, he and Janus have been accepted, Roman and him are acting like actual siblings and they both share their boyfriends! Most normal people would say that polyamorous relationships never work out, but for Remus it did. At first it was just him and Janus dating, then Janus fell for Roman, but Roman wanted to date Virgil. 

Virgil wanted to date Patton but also had feelings for Logan and Janus. Remus also had feelings for Logan and Virgil, and after a long awkward discussion of wanting everyone to be happy it was Roman who suggested they all be in a relationship together. So far it's been working out great, they would all go on group dates, some single dates, or just some normal hangouts.

When it came to the bedroom though, everyone had some concerns pertaining to the twins being the same room during sexy times. Remus saw no issue with this, it was a simple solution when it came group sex, Roman and Remus simply won’t fuck each other. 

Boom. 

Problem solved, of course if  _ prompted _ they can and  _ will _ double penetrate one of their boyfriends together, but never try anything to each other. They were pretty chill on seeing each other naked, although that just may as well be because they literally have the same body as each other and Thomas.

Anyway, today Roman wanted to take Patton and Janus to the imagination for a little mini date and Logan was with Thomas researching and working on their schedule. That just left Remus and Virgil in the mind palace. Remus wandered down the hallways looking for his favorite emo, and there standing alone in the kitchen did Remus find him.

“Hello Virgey~.” Remus tried to sound sultry, but it came out more smooth than he intended. Virgil smiled and leaned over to give Remus a quick kiss on the cheek, Remus smiled and melted into Virgil’s touch. “What cha’ doing in the kitchen Vee? Looking for a snack?” Virgil smirked and walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a glass to fill with water.

“I have decided that I am a snack, it just seems that nobody is hungry.” Virgil gave a little shrug and Remus frowned. It was something they were all working on, self esteem. Virgil practically had none, being the literal embodiment of anxiety and all. Remus’s frown quickly turned into a lopsided smile was he strutted over to Virgil, Remus placed his hands on Virgil’s hips and whispered a husky voice into his ear. 

“I’m fucking starving.” Virgil choked on his water, thankfully he was able to put his glass down behind him on the counter before Remus started to attack his ear. Remus was kissing and nipping at Virgil’s ear. Virgil whimpered as Remus moved down his neck, Virgil gripped Remus’s broad shoulders practically pulling their bodies closer. As Remus bit and sucked at Virgil’s neck as he began to rub small circles on Virgil’s thighs with his thumbs. Virgil was practically melting at the soft touch, breathing soft moans. They shifted around together until Virgil placed his hand behind him and knocked over the glass of water. Remus shrugged and continued his ministrations but Virgil pushed him away slightly. Remus stopped, he stopped kissing, stopped rubbing, he just stopped.

“What’s wrong baby?” He breathed against Virgil’s neck, looking up he could see his boyfriends’ red flushed face. He also noticed Virgil was on the brink of crying, Remus brought his hands up from Virgil’s hips to his face cupping it gently. “What’s wrong Virgil?” Virgil closed his eyes and gave a small laugh, breathing in deeply.

“I-It’s stupid,” Virgil started but Remus cut him off.

“No it’s not, if it’s making you upset then its not stupid.” He wiped away some tears with his thumb and kissed his cheek lightly. “What’s wrong?” Virgil took another breath and looked down.

“I’m just really embarrassed that we were, um, that we were.” Remus stroked his thumbs underneath Virgil’s eyes, asking him to continue. Another deep breath from Virgil. “That we were doing this in the kitchen where anyone could see it.” Ah.

Virgil hated exhibitionism, the idea that anyone could come in and just watch made him paranoid. Even though the only people in the mindscape were him and his boyfriends, anytime they were having sex, Virgil always made sure to lock the door and check the windows. Just in case someone could walk in while they were  _ busy _ . Sometimes it got so bad that Virgil started to look for hidden cameras in the room for over an hour before he was able to relax enough to pleasure his boyfriends. That night Virgil couldn’t enjoy himself. Remus shook his thoughts away and brought his head back on track.

“Alright baby, we can stop what we are doing entirely right now and just cuddle on the couch.” He released Virgil’s face and lifted him into the air, Virgil squeaked and ducked his head into Remus’s shoulder. “Or we can continue our little  _ snack _ time in the bedroom.” Remus could feel Virgil’s face heating up in his shoulder.

“B-Bedroom, please.” Virgil’s voice was a small whisper as he dug deeper into Remus’ shoulder. It was a small habit of Virgil, curling into his boyfriends’ shoulders for comfort or heat. Sometimes it was just a nice hiding place, they can’t see me if I can't see them kind of thing.

“Bedroom it is then.” Remus briskly walked up the stairs to get to the hallway but stopped. Virgil looked up from his shoulder and up at him. Remus could melt looking at his bambi eyes. “My bedroom or yours?” Virgil looked at his room then at Remus’s bedroom doors.

“Yours, it’s soundproof.” Virgil blushed and went back into the safety of Remus’s shoulder. Remus gave a light chuckled and walked into his room, despite most of the Sanders side fanbase; Remus’s room was decently clean. 

It helped his creative process function properly, it wasn’t as organized or clean as Logans’ but at least he wasn’t as messy as  _ Romans’ _ . Closing the door behind him he felt Virgil relax as the audible sound of the door locking. He walked over to his emerald green and forest black bed and gently tossed Virgil onto it. Virgil landed on his back and looked up at Remus as he crawled over to Virgil. Feeling the soft blankets underneath him, Remus let his eyes wander up and down Virgil.

“You know, if Logan was here he would tell me not to eat my snacks in bed.” Virgil squeaked and looked away, blushing furiously. Remus licked up his neck to his ear. “I’m going to devour you.” Remus’s husky voice caused goosebumps up and down Virgil’s arms and a visible shudder. “You look so delicious baby.” Virgil whined as Remus reattached his lips to his neck, biting, licking, and sucking every piece of skin he could find. Virgil keened against his touch and arched his back.

“Remus please.” Virgil said breathless, Remus gave a small chuckled and sat Virgil up, lifting his shirt off. Virgil, not wanting to be the only one exposed, also lifted up Remus’s shirt. Once Remus saw more of Virgil’s skin he attacked, more sucking and biting but this time he also rubbed his thumbs over Virgil nipples.

“A-AH! Re-Remus!” Virgil cried out, arching his back more. Remus stopped his ministrations and watched Virgil whine from the loss of touch. God he was beautiful, face flushed and practically begging for more. Remus leaned back down and engulfed Virgil’s lips, literally licking the inside of Virgil’s mouth, swallowing the emo’s moans. Virgil wrapped his arms around Remus pulling him even closer, their bodies burning hot against each other. That is until Remus realized that they were both only half naked. The fun stuff was still covered up; wasting no more time he broke off the kiss and began unbuttoning Virgil’s black skinny jeans, Virgil mimicked Remus and began taking off the Dukes’ pants. Not surprised to see he went commando again.

They both sighed as the cool air hit their throbbing cocks, Remus looked down at Virgil, his normally pale skin was scattered with a rainbow of blues, purples, and reds. Dark and light shades of the bruises formed everywhere. Virgil, feeling the stare of his boyfriend, tried to cover his body with his arms. Remus wasn’t having any of that, instead he grabbed each arm and put them above the emo’s head. Holding him with one arm, Remus used the other to conjure a soft silky fabric and held it up to Virgil's face. The fabric was a dark purple that shimmered green in the soft lighting of Remus’s room. Virgil’s face flushed bright red, eyes wide and wanting.

“Virgil?” Remus’s voice was soft, Virgil tore his eyes away from the fabric and looked into his eyes. They were soft and cautious; sometimes Remus surprised Virgil and everyone with how gentle he could be. “Color?” It wasn’t uncharacteristic for him to ask for a color, they’ve used the color system ever since they all learned about it. Sometimes they don’t even use it for the bedroom, if Logan needs a break from working or debating but doesn’t want to stop he’ll say ‘yellow’. If Patton wants to continue on an adventure with Roman he would say ‘green’. If Virgil went to a party but started having a panic attack he would say ‘red’.

“Green.” Virgil whispered, Remus then carefully tied Virgil’s hands together at the headboard of the bed. Virgil gave a few experimental tugs and nodded at Remus whispering ‘green’ as the creative side sunk down lower to Virgil’s hips. Nipping and licking at the pale thighs, Virgil squirmed and gave breathy moans as Remus avoided the main event. Virgil continued whispering ‘green’ like it was a lifeline to hold on to. “Rem, please.” Virgil keened and arched his back when Remus kissed the head of his dick.

“Don’t worry baby,” Remus purred against Virgils’ shaft, placing gentle kisses down to his balls. “I plan to savor this snack, hoping it can last until dinner.” Virgil’s face blushed bright red, giving a soft chuckle as Remus’s mustache ghosting over his cock tickled him slightly. Remus smirked, licking up the underneath Virgil’s shaft. Virgil slightly whimpered to the stimulation,  _ Now that just won’t do _ , Remus thought a devilish smile crossed his face before he swallowed the entire thing to the hilt. Virgil screamed thrusting his hips deeper into Remus’s throat, instead of gagging Remus hummed making Virgils’ moans grade A pornographic. He bobbed his head a little bit taking Virgil all the way, until Remus released him and paused for a moment to hear Virgils’ breathing and whimpers. 

Virgil whined at the loss of contact but nearly sobbed when Remus went back to kissing and little licks at his cock, sometimes taking extra time to suck and  _ very _ lightly bite at his balls. Then without warning he would engulf him again, bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to swirl around Virgils’ head lapping at the precum. He popped off with a loud slurp and made a show of licking his lips and humming. Virgil’s hands pulled at the silk wanting to kiss Remus, he whined loudly and Remus leaned up to his lips.Tasting himself on Remus’s lips he stroked his tongue against Remus’s lips.When they pulled apart, Virgil panted lightly seeing some spit connecting them and break.

“Color kitten?” If Virgil’s face was warm before then it was on fire now, he muttered out small ‘green’ and Remus was back down; not to his dick like how Virgil expected, but instead kneaded the flesh of skin of his thighs where it met his ass. Virgil arched his back again and lifted his legs over Remus’ shoulders, wanting him to touch his aching cock. As for Remus he was doing his best to ignore his own throbbing dick, but the idea of fully eating Virgil and devouring his entire being, to make him undone.  _ God _ , Remus could’ve cum right then and there. Instead he licked his lips, and began to kiss one of Virgils’ cheeks, licking and sucking creating a decently large hickey on one ass cheek. On the other he bit it rather harshly, Virgil yelped and glared at Remus’s head. 

Remus gave apologetic licks at the spot he bit, he almost drew blood. My god if he wasn’t  _ hard _ then, after that thought he definitely was now. Sadly, bloodplay wasn’t one of Virgil’s kinks, that was more of Logan’s area. He always claimed that he had no feelings, even though it was a complete lie. But in the bedroom, he used it as a type of roleplay, he was a robotic person with no feelings, he only felt the pain and the warmth of his blood. Remus snapped out of his thoughts when he realized his fingers were overly massaging Virgils’ ass, he didn’t even register the begging Virgil was moaning out for him.

“Please please please please please, Remus oh god please do something! AHH! Please, anything!” Remus stared at Virgils’ face, his normally pale skin was flushed bright red, all the way from his ear down to his neck, and his eyes were glazed with lust and trust. Remus leaned over and gently kissed Virgil’s lips.

“Ok baby,” He mumbled against them, “I’ll give you something.” He leaned back down and parted Virgils’ cheeks, Virgil felt embarrassed when he felt a slight breeze across his exposed hole, not knowing that it was Remus blowing (ha ha ‘blowing’) hot air on him. Finally Remus leaned down and connected his lips to Virgil’s hole gently kissing it. Virgil tried to shift around but instead settled on trying to break free from his silken prison, wanting to touch himself, wanting to touch  _ Remus _ . 

“Remus~” Virgil wailed, he wanted more, he  _ needed _ it, and remus understood that. So, Remus licked his puckering hole, kissing it. Enjoying the moans and whines of Virgil below him, until finally he delved his tongue past the tight ring. Virgil’s screams were music to Remus’s ears. Slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of Virgil, enjoying the feeling of the velvety walls clenching on his tongue, Remus took pity on Virgil and grasped his weeping cock. Slowly pumping it up and down, using the precum as its own lube. Virgil sobbed at the touch and pulled at his restraints some more, moaning as he felt Remus’ tongue push deeper into him, eating him to the fullest. While licking the inside of Virgil, Remus conjured some lube and put a good amount on his fingers before entering one alongside his tongue, stretching the quivering emo below him. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Remus! Please, please, please! Remus! Oh god! Yes! Please! More! Remus, Remus, Remus, yes! Please!” Virgil begged, not entirely sure what he was begging for. To cum? Or to be fucked?

Soon one finger turned to two, then to three, releasing his mouth from Virgil he watched him desperately try and fuck himself on Remus’s fingers. Remus in question, let go of Virgil’s cock to stroke his own, he nearly cried from the relief. As much as he would love to just jack off to Virgils’ moans and whiney noises, he had a promise to fulfill. Taking his fingers out, he relished the noise that Virgil made and made a great show of lubing up his own cock and aligning it with Virgils’ hole.

“Color?” Remus asked, Virgil moaned when he saw what position they were in.

“Green, oh god Remus fuck me. Please Remus, I need you, I want you. Please Rem, oh god I want your dick. I want that fat cock, please fuck me. Remus!” Virgil continued to babble as Remus slowly pushed in, as many times as he did this with any of their boyfriends, he always went slow. Never wanting to hurt any of them. Once he was fully seated he could see the desperation in Virgil’s eyes.

“Remus please, oh god. Please, please move.” Remus chuckled and began to thrust slowly in and out, moaning from Virgil’s tightness. Virgil then decided that talking was too much and went back to moaning like a whore. Not that Remus would ever say that to him, Virgil hated degradation, but loved praise.

“Such a good boy Virgil. You’re so patient with me, such a very good boy.” Virgil whined and arched his back closer to Remus, tugging on the silken rope again. “You like that? You like being called a good boy, or do you like being my good boy?” Virgil moaned low as Remus still kept up his slow pace.

“Remus.” Virgil panted, Remus rubbed his hands up and down Virgil’s sides before landing their place on Virgil’s hips. “Remus please faster.” Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss his beautiful boyfriend.

“Such a good boy asking for what you want, you deserve everything.” Remus began to pick up the pace thrusting everywhere but Virgil’s prostate. Virgil howled at the sudden fast pace but loved the praise he was receiving. “Are you my good boy Virgil? Are you my good boy? The best boy?” Virgil moaned and tried to answer.

“Ah, Remus! I, mmmmm….. Oh! I- I’m your go~od boy, AH!” Remus smiled and leaned down to Virgils' ear.

“And what does my good boy want?” Virgil whined and curled his toes as Remus avoided his prostate again. “What does my good boy want?” Remus asked agin panting, thrusting harder into Virgil.

“Remus! AH!” Remus smiled, knowing that Virgil would either want to cum or for him to go faster. “Remus! I wa~nt, mmm, AH! You t-to cum in mee~EEE.” Virgil was lost in pleasure but didn’t forget his manners. “PLEASE!” That wasn't the request Remus was expecting; he smiled anyway, kissing Virgil’s temple.

“Good boy baby, asking for what you want. Just look at my good boy asking for my cum, and so polite too~” Remus began to pound right into Virgils’ prostate, moaning at the friction and heat. Virgil screamed and pulled harder at the silken ropes, he wanted to touch Remus so badly, he was getting so close to his finish.

“R-Remus! I-I’m clo~se!” Virgil moaned as his body shook from the constant abuse to his prostate. Remus was close too, but he wanted to cum first; he had other plans in mind for Virgils’ orgasm. Remus released his hip and wrapped a hand around Virgil’s cock to stop him from cumming. “Remus! No! Please, please, please let me. AH!” Virgil sobbed, trying to thrust into the hand.

“Now Kitten, be a good boy and wait. I’m almost there baby, just hold on.” Virgil sobbed as Remus thrusted erratically in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead on. Until finally after what felt like an eternity, Remus gave a low moan and came inside of Virgil. Virgil moaned at the feeling of being filled, Remus released his grip on Virgil and conjured a royal purple plug, with a jewel embedded ‘V’ on the base. Remus warmed the cold metal in his hands before pulling himself out and placing the plug inside. Keeping all of Remus’s cum inside of Virgil, Remus smiled and while looking at Virgil and tapped the plug. Virgil moaned from the sensitivity, tears falling down his pale face.

“Remus.” Virgil breathed, pulling against the silk. “Please.” He begged, and how could Remus ignore such a beautiful face. Flushed with spit running down the corners of his mouth, sweat glistening off his body, and making his bangs stick to his head. 

“Such a good boy, you did so beautifully well that you deserve a reward.” Virgil moaned as Remus chuckled and dipped down to Virgils’ red weeping cock, he touched it gently pumping it up and down again. He placed his lips at the top and started to bob his head only halfway, his hand jerked the rest off. Virgil was whimpering and begging for more.

“More! Mo~re AH! Remus please! Need more! Need you! Please, please! Oh god, oh god!” His babbles turned into loud moans as Remus took him fully and hummed the beginning of his theme song. He continued this, bobbing up and down then deepthroating Virgils’ entire length while humming. Virgil didn’t last long; cumming down Remus throat, with a very loud pornographic moan. Remus swallowed every drop of it, enjoying his  _ snack _ . He slurped off with a loud ‘pop’ and leaned over to kiss Virgil while undoing his silken trap. Massaging Virgils’ wrists while messily kissing him, Virgil hummed into the Duke’s mouth tasting himself and his entire body relaxed. Bruised and used, Virgil was tired and wanted to sleep. 

“Hey,” The Duke shook his shoulder lightly. “No sleeping, we still need to get you cleaned up.” And with that Remus picked up Virgil bridal style, his entire body nearly going limp. Remus led them both into his bathroom where he had a ginormous bathtub. In all honesty, the twins had the biggest baths because of how dramatic they like to be, or to wash up with all their boyfriends together. Before Remus filled the tub, he placed Virgil in it standing up, having most of Virgil’s weight leaning on him and he reached down and released the plug. 

Cum dribbled down his legs as Virgil whimpered at the loss of being filled. Feeling more disgusted by the minute Virgil began to cry quietly. Remus shushed him and petted Virgil’s hair.

“I know baby, I know it doesn’t feel good.” Virgil calmed down a bit when Remus then turned the shower on, and began rising off Virgil with warm water. When he was rinsed off enough, Remus laid Virgil down in the tub and sat down with him while it filled with warm water, rose water, and lavender. Once the tub was filled, Remus began to massage and clean Virgil fully. Virgil, feeling more and more relaxed, almost fell asleep in the tub; that was until Remus pulled him out into the cold air to dry himself off and put on pajamas. Once they were dressed, Remus carried Virgil to his now clean bed pulling the covers over themselves; they both began to drift off.

“Remus?” Virgil mumbled, exhaustion pulling down on his mind.

“Yes baby?” Remus answered, just as tired.

“I love you, I love all of you guys.” Virgil mumbled, pushing his face into Remus' chest. Remus kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too.” They both drifted off to sleep, only to wake up with all their boyfriends in a cuddle pile on top of them.


End file.
